bluescluesy_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Claims
Eliza Basic= *'Eliza': Blue, *'God Parent:' WIP *'Mortal Parent:' WIP *'Current Age:' immortal |-| Looks= Appearance of Eliza Eliza12.jpg Eliza11.jpg Eliza10.jpg Eliza9.jpg Eliza8.jpg Eliza7.jpg Eliza6.jpg Eliza5.jpg Eliza3.jpg Eliza2.jpg Eliza1.jpg Eliza4.jpg |-| Personality= WUP |-| History= WIP Reign Blanche Hyeon Basic= *'Reign Blanche Laurea': Blue, *'God Parent:' Iris *'Mortal Parent:' Han Jung Hyeon *'Current Age:' immortal |-| Looks= Appearance of Reign Blanche Hyeon Reign1.jpg Reign2.jpg Reign3.jpg Reign4.jpg Reign5.jpg Reign6.jpg Reign7.jpg Reign8.jpg Reign9.jpg Reign10.jpg Reign11.jpg Reign16.jpg Reign17.jpg Reign18.jpg Reign12.jpg Reign13.jpg Reign15.png Kiss-of-angel-promo-park-shin-hye-34148010-1170-1458.jpg |-| Personality= Her personality is one that's willing to help others with her generosity and one that's very strong-willed and has a strong sense of justice. Reign gets angry easily and retaliates with aggression in several situations and she gets very scary when angered .Reign is very tsundere, which means that on the outside she is initially hostile and cruel but gradually, she shows a softer, warm side of herself. She's shown to enjoy cute things, such as tamagochis and has expressed her love of cute boys,She loves bathing in hotsprings, She’s more friendly to girls and more aggressive to boys, though Altan made an effort to be Reign’s best friend. |-| History= Han Jung Hyeon was born in Korea and lived in hungary to live with her mother since jung’s mom and dad are divorced (jung’s mom was born in hungary). Jung’s dad was rich in korea because he own a villages there. Han Jung almost turned 23 and he still can’t find a normal job, so he left his mother and went back on korea to work for his father, After 2 years a new worker came named Iris, she was a pretty woman so Jung fell in love at her, he soon made friends with her and when they got closer Jung asked her out thought after a few weeks after jung asked iris for a date his father died, Jung became responsible for all of the works his father left so he didn’t have the time for iris though after a weeks jung was invited at iris’ birthday celebration, the two ended up drunk and then they both enjoyed the night. After a months iris is showing signs that she is pregnant, so they went to the doctor and they knew that their baby was a girl, so they named it Reign and jung’s mother added Blanche, Jung’s mother went back in hungary after few days before reign was born, One night Iris asked jung if he could buy a ripe mangoes so jung really buyed a mangoes in the market, though when jung came back, iris was gone. August 1 1997 and Reign was born after that her mother left, After 5 years (5 year old) Jung wanted to have a break from his business and jung made his assistant to be responsible at the business for a year, Han jung anf reign blanche went to turkey and will be living at aerol's house who is jung's best friend who once lived in korea too, though once they steppen in turkey Jung's assistant called and there was a emergency in the village they own, he left reign to aerol and he went back to korea though jung did'nt expected that it will take a year before they can manage the problem, So reign studied in turkey temporarily, in turkey she met Altan since whenever Reign is aroung newly met boys her attitude is always unfriendly, though altan made an effort to be reign's friend so they became best friends. after a 4 years (9 years old) Jung came back to get reign and they went to hungary to have a vaction on her grand mother though after a months they have stayed on hungary reign's grand mother died, Jung became deeply depressed when they got back in korea, though Reign made her best to cheer her father up. As Soon as she turns to 13 years old her father planned a party for her, when she was at the village she met a guy named Jazzel and when she met him, since reign is somehow biased for sometimes, she felt comfortable and they became friends, before the day for her party, her father hired more maids and they didnt knew that one of them was a satyress, after that the day is the party, it turned out well and jazzel was there too, though all went in panick when an empousai attacked and crashed the party, since one of the maid was a satyress she called reign and gave her a bow and arrow, the empousai was targetting jazzel so she can't do nothing though she breathe in and out then she shouted "Hey Ugly Hairy Monster!" then the empousai looked at her then reign blanche nods "Yep, it's you Miss Ugly Women." she made the empousai mad so it flyed up to her though before the empousai had touch her she already released the arrow on the bow then the empousai disintigrated right after that event her dad took Reign to Hungary and the maid satyress didnt have the time to talk to jung, while he is in korea to continue the bussiness. After two years, now she's 14 year old and when she was heading back from school she encountered a flock of stymphilian birds, luckily she got to escape back from her aunt's house she told her aunt about what has happened and her aunt didnt believe in it but Reign called her father and then jung came back to hungary to get reign and he took him to US after another year, Reign is now living in US with her father's older sister, at one of the cafe in US she met Orianna Levenhire they became friends for some reasons, after school they always meet at the cafe shop, one time when they got to meet it was a rainy day and, one empousai at the cafe who was seducting a man on the cafe, ori and reign saw it, and the empousai scented them so they got into trouble, ori didnt do anything because reign doesnt know that she is a half blood, the rain stopped and some rainbows came up, reign was panicking inside with mix emotions, after few seconds she concentrated on what the satyress said after they went to turkey, she tried to make a cage to trap the empousai, ori then new that reign was a demi god too and ori made the empousai sleep so reign didnt waste tha much energy, after that ori took her to camp. After a year now she's 15 year old reign still have her cellpone with her and her dad called her if she wants to Participate in the UN, Reign agreed and jung and reign met at the airport, she wanted to represent korea though someone got it already so she represented hungary. She met altan on the UN but they both didnt knew that the UN was full of demigods so a monster ttacked, it was quite difficult to defeat so reign died protecting the other demigods, but because of her braveness even though she just know a little about her ability Iris turned her into a Rainbow Nymph. Cuyle Dixie Villa de Flore Basic= *'Cuyle Dixie Villa de Flore': Blue, *'God Parent:' Eros *'Mortal Parent:' Kyle Villa de Flore *'Current Age:' 16 |-| Looks= Appearance of Cuyle Dixie Villa de Flore Cuyle1.jpg Cuyle2.jpg Cuyle3.jpg Cuyle4.jpg Cuyle5.jpg Cuyle6.jpg Cuyle7.jpg Cuyle8.jpg Cuyle9.jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= Kyle Villa de Flore owns a Big resort in Korea, It was famous 'cause it was the biggest resort in Seoul,Korea. (OOC:Like the resorts in bulacan ex. Villa Conception wet and wilds) Kyle is really a gentleman and caring and kind. He have never fallen in love. though he believed in sayings that "Dont fall inlove, just love. Because everything that falls get broken". One day while Kyle was having a day off in Siargao,Philippines when he met a beautiful woman named Lina, It was Love at first sight so Kyle loved her with all his heart (: After they dated they enjoyed one night, though the next day Lina was gone.Kyle was broken hearted though he fogot about it and continued his life on korea, though after 9 months (July 11 1998) Kyle went back to siargao after that day he opened his room and saw a basket with a crying baby and there was a note saying Im Sorry and please take Good Care of Her. Kyle was not quite sure who it was from but he thinks that it is from Lina.Since Kyle was too busy for his resort he decided to rest for months and to take care for the baby girl and he named it Cuyle Dixie. After for a months Cuyle grew up and kyle went back to business and hired a maid for Cuyle. After 3 years Kyle still don't know that Lina was a Goddess and Cuyle is a Demi-god and the maid he hired is a satyr sent for Cuyle, WIP Hotaru Takegawa Basic= *'Hotaru Takegawa': Blue, *'God Parent:' Cybele *'Mortal Parent:' Hiro Takegawa *'Current Age:' 15 |-| Looks= Appearance of Hotaru Takegawa Hotaru1.jpg Hotaru2.jpg Hotaru3.jpg Hotaru4.jpg Hotaru5.jpg Hotaru6.jpg Hotaru7.jpeg Hotaru8.jpg Hotaru10.jpg Hotaru11.jpg Hotaru12.jpeg Hotaru13.png.png |-| Personality= Hotaru has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person. Hotaru is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Andrea Swan quickly became friends through their mutual love of books.Hotaru has also been the only person to read Andrea's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. |-| History= WIP Mikumi Hatzune Basic= *'Mikumi Hatzune': Blue, *'God Parent:' Asteria *'Mortal Parent:' Mark Hatzune *'Current Age:' immortal |-| Looks= Appearance of Mikumi Hatzune Mikumi21.jpg Mikumi20.jpg Mikumi19.jpg Mikumi18.jpg Mikumi17.jpg Mikumi16.jpg Mikumi15.jpg Mikumi14.jpg Mikumi13.jpg Mikumi12.jpg Mikumi11.jpg Mikumi10.jpg Mikumi9.jpg Mikumi8.jpg Mikumi7.jpg Mikumi6.jpg Mikumi5.jpg Mikumi4.jpg Mikumi3.jpg Mikumi2.jpg Mikumi1.jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= WIP Kim Jeon Hee Basic= *'Kim Jeon Hee': Blue, *'God Parent:' Eros *'Mortal Parent:' Eros Hyun *'Current Age:' 16 |-| Looks= Appearance of Kim Jeon Hee Kim Jeon Hee23.png Kim Jeon Hee22.png Kim Jeon hee21.jpg Kim Jeon Hee20.jpg Kim Jeon Hee 19.jpg Kim Jeon Hee19.png Kim Jeon Hee 18.png Kim Jeon Hee17.png Kim Jeon Hee16.png Kim Jeon Hee15.png Kim Jeon Hee14.jpg Kim Jeon Hee13.png Kim Jeon Hee12.png Kim Jeon Hee12.jpg Kim Jeon Hee11.jpg Kim Jeon Hee10.jpg Kim Jeon Hee9.jpg Kim Jeon Hee8.png Kim Jeon Hee7.jpg Kim Jeon Hee6.png Kim Jeon Hee5.png Kim Jeon Hee4.png Kim Jeon Hee3.png Kim Jeon Hee2.jpg Kim Jeon Hee1.png Kim Jeon Hee.png Cuyle24.jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= WIP Category:CHBRPW Claims